Lake Middle, Warriors Apprentice School
by Dove's Quill
Summary: The apprentices of the Power of Three series, whatever clan, goes to the school that teached the way of the warrior.... twoleg, but they are still cats, style!
1. The Bus

NOTE: I know, another one, I couldn't help it. I'm making myself a foreign echange student. And, well, I know that Birchpaw is supposed to be Birchfall at the moment, but I need more students. Sorry, if that somehow applies to anyone...

PROLOUGE, ME:

************

"Hey, what the, I'm supposed to study for the 6th grade testings! And who are you, anyways..." A dappled gray she-cat asked warily. There were black smudges and she had dark amber eyes with a yellow tint in it.

"Greetings, I am Rock, the principal of Lake Elementry," replied a molish and weird looking cat, eyes kind of bulging and bulbuish.

"You mean cats...?"

"Why, yes, I suppose that you are the one writing this story."

"Shh! I am? Am I supposed to know that?"

"Um... what is your name? You will need a warrior one. Apprentice one, any way."

"Dor-"

"Dovepaw will do."

Dovepaw, newly names, shrugged and went on the story. Rock indicated the pool of water that held the school with cats filling out of a buss that had the word, "Windclan" on it. She nodded to the tom and strolled to the puddle, dissapearing.

************************

The clouds loomed over Jaypaw's head, and he pushed his glasses up farther when they slid down his nose. These glasses were going to make him an easy target for bullying, and he couldn't afford contacts, because he spent his allowence on the movies with his silblings, who were beside him.

Hollypaw looked nervous, but Lionpaw was all natural and calm. But Jaypaw could sense his brother's anxiety about the new school: Apprentice Elementry. The kits were a kitigarden. He guessed that the leaders got bored and decided to have them do something else, as they were tired with wars.

"Hey, here it comes!" Hollypaw yowled over the thunder as the first droplets of rain started to fall. Jaypaw leaned over his shoulder, and sure enough, the bus was a speck in the distance.

"Stand back," Lionpaw ordered. Jaypaw was about to butt in when he spotted the muddy puddles and pools that were near them. So he and Hollypaw took a step back. The bus noisily screeched to a stop before them. Water splashed at where they were a short time ago.

"Get in," called a rough voice. Ashfur was the bus driver, and Jaypaw sure wished that he wasn't. If you were just 5 seconds late, the older cats told him, he won't pull over. He wouldn't even spare you a look if you chased the bus.

-----******Hollypaw******----

So the three hurridly scampered over the slippery steps, and Hollypaw nearly tripped. Ashfur growled and took off without giving them a glance that showed that he cared if they got to their seats already. Cinderpaw waved to Hollypaw, and she gladly went over to her friend and her sisters.

"Hey, Hollypaw!" said a rather cherry Poppypaw. Honeypaw said a 'hi', and went back to sighing and looking dreamily to the cat in front of them. Hollypaw looked inquisitively at Poppypaw, and Poppypaw rolled her eyes. Cinderpaw indicated the cat. Hollypaw turned, and sure enough, it was Berrypaw. He was chatting with Birchpaw and Mousepaw. Hollypaw searched for her littermates.

They were in the back, and Lionpaw was enjoying a certain large bump as Ashfur deliberately rolled over a hole- his favorite one, just to annoy the students. He still hadn't got over Squirrelflight, their Mom, and wanted to inflict as much pain as possible to young cats. Jaypaw was chatting with Foxpaw. Icepaw was next to Hazelpaw, sharing secrets, by the looks of their whispering in ears and giggling figures.

"Hmm, I wonder what 'school' would be like," Hollypaw heard Cinderpaw wonder. She turned back to answer.

"Brambleclaw told me that it was pretty fun, but the teachers just drone on," mewed Hollypaw.

"What did your parents pack you for lunch, Hollypaw?" asked Honeypaw, actually snapping out of her dreamy state, though her eyes were fixed on Berrypaw's back as he showed Birchpaw what kinds of things he got, brand new. _Whos isn't? It's the first day of school! _Hollypaw thought, but answered Honeypaw.

"I got lunch money."

"Ew," began Poppypaw, "I heard that they serve... stuff. Unknown things that lurk in the pots at night, and they just throw random things in to make something."

"Oh. Well, thanks for the warning." Hollypaw shuttered.

"Hey, you can have some of our food," suggested a distracted (what do ya know?) Honeypaw. Hollypaw felt a surge of annoyance. What was so cool about him anyway?

"Here," Cinderpaw dug in her backpack, slung over her head like all the other's. She pulled out a brown bag before Hollypaw could protest. She stuffed an apple in her paws, while her siblings did the same; Hollypaw recieved a sandwich, half from Honeypaw and the other from Poppypaw.

"Thanks! I'll share with Lionpaw and Jaypaw, too, and I'll get them to thank you... whenever."

"Your welcome," chorused her friends. Poppypaw and Honeypaw, in a different set of seats, leaned over as Foxpaw raced across the isle. Hey was chortling as Lionpaw growled and tried to catch him, fuming. Hollypaw held in a 'mrrw' of amusement as she saw Foxpaw held the parchment paper that Hazelpaw was showing Icepaw. It said, 'Lionpaw forever', she saw as she looked closer. Hazelpaw was red, and Icepaw was glowing scarlett inder her fluffy snowy fur.

"He's not going to let her forget that," chuckled Cinderpaw as Lionpaw wrestled Foxpaw to the ground, snarling as Foxpaw was having histerics over the paper. Hollypaw scowled, but let it go. They were doing it safely, well, near, at least, and they wouldn't get in trouble. Ashfur cared less.... unless he wanted to turn them in just because Lionpaw was Brambleclaw's-

From the mirror, Hollypaw took in his glance and his sneer. Hurriedly, she shushed them. Lionpaw angry at his 'nosy and interfering' sister and was about to yowl an argument, until he was staisfied that Hollypaw returned that paper and gave him a curt nod at Ashfur, peering over the reflection, expression greedy. Foxpaw snickered but stopped when Icepaw gave him 'the look', though it was tainted by her embarrasment.

The moment Lionpaw's claws met the parchment, it was in tears. The two she-cats at the back looked relieved, though half the bus was watching and laughing.

'Gee, thanks, Hollypaw, sorry for my insults," muttered an embarrased Lionpaw. Jaypaw, however, unlike all the other witnisses, was not doing anything that indicated that he saw the thing that just happened. _Of course he didn't see, but wouldn't he have s clue what was going on?_ Hollypaw thought.

The bus screeched to a stop once again, making the apprentices mew in surprise of being flung back onto the other's seats. Birchpaw even fell over, while Berrynose grabbed onto the window, scraping it and making a noise that made the cats, except Ashfur, cover their ears, until he finally bowled over like his friend, falling on top of him.

_Well, here we go._


	2. THe Classes and Sheets

"Everyone, alphabetical order, please," came the yowl of Firestar.

"Berrypaw,Birchpaw, Breezepaw,"continued Leopardstar. Lionpaw looked around. The Windclan apprentices were already there, and they appreared to be playing games while the Thunderclan ones disembarked the bus, Ashfur's engine and himself growling, eyes glittering, as if he wished that he could just drive away while the cats were still on. Lionpaw bet he did.

Riverclan's bus sped by and came to a stop, cherry Mosspelt driving. _Lucky. _

"Cinderpaw," mewed Onestar rather grudgingly. They went on while the Riverclan and Shadowclan apprentices came round.

Soon, a line of apprentices formed by the doors. Lionpaw hung around until his name was called. He was wedged between Krestelpaw, a medicine cat apprentice, and Minnowpaw, a soft, but sharp in thought, pretty amber-eyed apprentice.

"Hey, Minnowpaw," he greeted.

"Hey, Lionpaw!" Minnowpaw said cherrily. "You remember Pouncepaw?"

Pouncepaw, her brother, who was talking to Pebblepaw, turned at the sound of his name, recognised Lionpaw, and waved. Lionpaw waved back. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. He scrunched the remains of 'Lionpaw forever' paper harder, grimacing in his mind.

Then he felt a surge of pity. Poor Hazelpaw and Icepaw, his..... admirers..... (shudder) were in even a more pickle than he was. In the corner of his eye, he saw Icepaw and Hazelpaw, grouped together, teased but not harrassed by Ivypaw, the emotionless Shadowclan apprentice, and Honeypaw, who was, no surprise, looking at Berrypaw's back as usual.

"Alright," Blackstar said loudly, but the apprentice kept on chatting. "Stop!"

Still no change.

"Anyone still speaking after the last warning," he went on softly, "will get a whoopin'with... the stick..." Lionpaw instantly stopped talking to Minnowpaw. NO ONE messes with the 'stick', but Jaypaw acted weird around it. Funny.

The whole class went quiet. Berrypaw kept whispering, Birchpaw nudged him warningly, but he finally trailed off after meeting Blackstar's deadly glare.

"Everyone, follow me," said an obviously pleased Shadowclan class leader. (I'm doing Harry Potter Warriors, too)

Lionpaw filed in after Krestelpaw. The tom said over his shoulder, "Hey, Lionpaw, what class do you have?" Lionpaw looked confused.

"Did we already get out schedules?" He was befuddled, and Krestelpaw, smirking, pointed to his paw. There was his schedule paper, and it wasn't the 'Lionpaw forever' paper, either. He faintly remembered getting something when he got off the opened his fist carefully, hoping that it wasn't the paper... but there it was, all covered in claw marks, distinctively his.

"Opps." He looked closer at the ripped and sodden paper, and there was, 'Schedule paper of Heatherpaw'.

Heatherpaw? Who was that? Lionpaw racked his mind as he stared at the mixed paper.

"Oh!" he cried out loud. Heatherpaw, he met the pretty cat in the last school meeting, or 'gathering'. She was in Windclan, and sure enough, her pale coat shone as she too, was trying to find someone. Their eyes met, and she brightened and started walking towards him.

"Lionpaw?" she asked, holding out his paper.

"Right, and I expect that this is yours," he smiled awkwardly, also stretching out his arm.

She smiled warmly back, and he made his grin wider. He liked the apprentice very much. But then half his smile siped away when he heard the voice of the grumpy tom-

"Heatherpaw! There you are!" Breezepaw exclaimed. He, too, smiled at the sight of her, but grimaced at Lionpaw, glaring at him.

"Why are you talking to Thunderclan scum, Heatherpaw?"

"The school accidentily swapped out sheets," she replied coolly, but Lionpaw scented atiff annoyance beneath her calm manner.

"Or he just did it himself to stalk you." Breezepaw snapped. Lionpaw's paw twitched, and he wanted to teach the cat common courtesy, _very _badly. He imagined himself jumping on the young, arrogant, fool and tearing his flesh, a place where they were alone, or at least alone with Heatherpaw...

"But we came to the school first, mouse-brain," Heatherpaw said with a roll of her eyes. Lionpaw let out the breath that he realized that he was holding in. Trush her to ease him up, or at least stop Breezepaw from losing his fur by tufts.

Breezepaw scowled, but didn't argue. _Maybe he didn't like the idea of Heatherpaw stalking me_, he thought.

"Get away from her," Breezepaw growled.

"She's mine," Lionpaw mewed back menacingly low, ears tilting back.

"Classes to their points," yowled the voice of Firestar in the background.

"Come on, Breezepaw," Heatherpaw complained, nudging him and butting his flank with her head. Neither cats would budge as the cats assorted themselves to their groups; Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan.

Lionpaw defrosted, not wanting to look like an idiot infront of the whole school, especially Heatherpaw. "See you later, Heatherpaw,"

"Not if I can help it," snarled Breezepaw. Lionpaw snorted, waved his tail to Heatherpaw, exchanged the sheets, and went toward his 'clan'. He felt guilty for tearing her paper, but Heatherpaw assured him.

'I don't mind."

He looked at the paper, the real one with 'Lionpaw' and 'son of Brambleclaw' and all that stuff. It said 'Math, taught by Russetfur'.

_Ugh. Oh no...._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: as you may have noticed, this is a Middle school. I'll change the name..... and the fact that every chapter so far finishes with a thought.


End file.
